


Peaches

by MlurbleMoo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, I made myself cry while writing this bc I was thinking about Noiz and his baby, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, i love noiz, please talk to me about noiz spoiling his children rotten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlurbleMoo/pseuds/MlurbleMoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki and Noiz have adopted a baby. They called her Peaches. Peaches is adorable. Noiz is a doting daddy if ever I saw one and Koujaku still doesn't like Noiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was playing the sims (for like 6 hours running) and i made mizunoiz and they adopted a baby and i called it peaches and then my friend decided to make me cry about noiz holding his child and drew some pictures and i cried more and then i wrote this to spite her when she went to bed wow   
> most of it was written on like 3 hours of sleep jsyk  
> Also I might add more to this at some point bc i wanna write about peaches growing up??? maybe idk, bro  
> idk  
> i hope you enjoy it at least! have a good day/night/afternoon!

Noiz looked down at the small bundle in his arms, afraid of hurting it because he was holding too tightly yet also afraid of dropping it. Moving carefully, he lifted a hand in front of the child's face. An expression of wonder grew on his own as she grabbed his finger in a death grip that he couldn't feel. That was when the first tear rolled down his cheek and dripped from his chin onto the baby grow, "Wunderschön..." The word slipped from his lips without him even realising he'd said anything, voice somewhat muted from the lump forming in his throat. Dropping his head for a moment to try and collect himself, he leant back in his seat. Noiz blinked to clear his vision before moving his gaze back to the baby's face, wiggling his finger a little. The baby gurgled up at him, apparently thinking it would be a good idea to try and eat her papa's finger.

There was a soft chuckle from the doorway but Noiz didn't look away from the child for even one moment. He did glance up when a hand came to his face, dark thumb brushing away the tear that'd fallen. Mizuki gave him a grin before pulling a face at the baby girl in Noiz' arms and settling on the bed, "How long've you been in here..?" He queried, hands folded behind his head and one leg crossed over the other.

"Pretty much all day, why?" Thin, blond brows pulled together slightly before his face turned back to his daughter. Noiz was a man absolutely besotted and this was easy to see as his face smoothed out the instant she was in his vision.

"Have you eaten? And I mean you, not just Peaches." Mizuki knew that Noiz might get so wrapped up in caring for their daughter that he'd forget to look after himself. It was hard enough for Noiz to remember when to eat with just not being able to feel it but with a distraction like a baby, he knew it had to be ten times harder. At least he had those bunny cubes of his to tell him if it got too bad, Mizuki supposed. It still made him anxious, none-the-less, "Here," he pushed himself to sit up, holding out his arms, "I'll take her while you get something to eat, yeah? I already had something with Dry Juice."

Peaches was placed in his arms with a disgruntled sigh from Noiz. The child made a grab for Mizuki's fringe as soon as Noiz had left the room, "Oi, oi... Stop that, c'mon... No pulling..." He took her small hand in his, prising the tiny digits from his hair, "You want me to have to go see Uncle Koujaku about a bald patch, hmm?" Peaches just blew bubbles at him in answer, Mizuki grinning before pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Speaking of Koujaku, he should be here soon..." He stood from the bed, bouncing the baby carefully as he stepped over to the window to check down the street, "Shall we go down and tell papa, Peaches? I'm sure he'll be thrilled..."

* * *

When Mizuki arrived downstairs, he headed into the kitchen to join Noiz. He opened up the fridge with one hand to find Peaches her milk, the warm weight of her resting on his free arm. He shook the bottle when he'd found it before placing it in the microwave, bouncing Peaches when she started to try and reach for it, "Koujaku's gonna be here soon. Thought I'd let you know.." Mizuki watched the side of Noiz' face for the scowl he knew was coming. Allowing the baby to play with his fingers, he stepped over to the other man, sitting on the stool next to him.

"Why's he coming?" Noiz spoke between mouthfuls, not looking at Peaches for the moment lest she think the scowl was directed at her.

A soft smile formed on Mizuki's face, leaning in to press a kiss to Noiz' cheek, "Would it make it better if I told you he was bringing a toy for Peaches?" He watches as Noiz slowly turned his head towards him, "He is her godfather after all, Noiz. You can't keep him from seeing her because you don't like him."

Noiz grunted, eyed dropping to peaches playing with Mizuki's fingers for a moment, "I know that." He turned back to his cereal, frowning into it, "Doesn't mean we have to have our house infested with old man smell so often though." He couldn't help the tug at the corner of his mouth as Mizuki let out a loud snort, looking back at him again when he was shushing Peaches. While his daughter may not like the sound; Noiz loved it.

"How about I just make it up to you later, okay?" He lifted his head to look over at Noiz, a smirk playing across his face, "Sound good?" The smirk turned to a grin as Noiz grunted an affirmation, chuckling as he watched the other clean up.

Noiz' plate cleaning was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. Mizuki slipped off his seat and placed Peaches in her carrier, "Can you give her the bottle when the microwave's done? The thermometer for the temperature's in the cutlery drawer." He left the kitchen after pressing a quick kiss to Noiz' temple.

Leaving the dishes in the sink to come back to later, Noiz dried off his hands. He checked the timer on the microwave only to find that Mizuki hadn't even started it. With a roll of his eyes he set the required time and set about amusing Peaches while she waited. Noiz marvelled at the tiny chubby fingers grabbing at his, wondering if his own hands had ever been so small. He barely registered the heavy footsteps up the stairs and Mizuki calling that he was helping Koujaku carry something up. Much too wrapped up in his own little world of baby hands and waiting for milk to heat.

When the timer did go off, Noiz moved to get the milk out, setting it on the worktop as he looked for the thermometer. He prefered it when Mizuki tested the temperature, if he were honest. A thermometer didn't seem to him to be an ideal way to ensure the milk wasn't going to hurt his child and Mizuki could just check it against his wrist. Noiz left it for a few minutes, playing with Peaches in the meantime. He checked again after a couple of minutes, the milk was now a few degrees below the temperature it needed to be. He scooped her out of the carrier, carefully nudging the nipple of the bottle against her lips. A relieved smile graced his face as he watched her drink, tiny hands trying to hold the sides of the bottle. He leant himself against the counter, tipping the bottle so she wouldn't end up swallowing air.

The sound of laughter drifted down the stairs to him and he set the now nearly empty bottle down. Shifting Peaches to rest on his chest he start to rub and pat her back, heading up to the second floor for Mizuki to take over. Noiz wasn't all that comfortable with patting his daughter's back when she was so small, afraid of patting too hard without knowing it. He stood in the doorway of the nursery room, only briefly glancing at Koujaku, "Mizuki, burp her." He watched Mizuki turn, a hammer in his hand which he set down immediately in favour of taking his child.

"Alright, I'll head back down then. You'll probably be better at this than me anyway." He gave Noiz a grin before leaving him alone with Koujaku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't read this through so sorry for any errors!

Koujaku looked over at his best friend's boyfriend, trying his best to put a civil expression on his face, “Yo, Noiz.” A somewhat forced smile made it’s way onto his face, screwdriver in hand from the flat pack indoor slide he’d been trying to put up with Mizuki, “Wanna help me with this?”

The other man simply grunted, picking up the hammer that Mizuki had been using to force the joints together, “Careful not to put your back out. I’m not taking you to the hospital.” Noiz ignored the strained laugh from Koujaku in favour of resuming Mizuki’s work.

It wasn’t long till it was up, Koujaku unpacking the inflatable ball pit he’d brought with the slide, “I know she’s too small to use this at the moment, but she’ll be sitting up on her own soon so if you or Mizuki sits in the ball pit with her, she’ll be fine.” Koujaku was aware of Noiz’ shielding attitude towards the child and didn’t particularly want to get in a row with him today, “I’m gonna go get Mizuki to come take a look.” He turned to the door, almost missing the muttered words of thanks - or as close as Noiz would come to thanking him of all people - as he left.

He found Mizuki sat on the sofa, Peaches napping in his lap. With a grin, he tapped the crown of Mizuki’s head, causing the the other to look up at him, “Ah… Koujaku…” Mizuki kept his voice low to avoid disturbing the sleeping baby, “You and Noiz finished already?”

Koujaku nodded, looking past Mizuki to his godchild, “Yeah, think the brat’s checking it over to make sure it doesn’t fall apart or something. Think you can come look without disturbing her?”

Shifting Peaches into his arms and cradling her against his chest, Mizuki stood with a nod. Surprisingly, the chubby child didn’t stir till Mizuki was laying her down in her cot and, even then it was only a soft gurgle and a murmur and she was straight back to sleep. “Is that normal, Koujaku? Are babies supposed to sleep so easily like that?” He pulled the blanket halfway up her body, watching as she grabbed onto the mint green rabbit plush that Noiz had gotten the day they brought her home. He should probably tell him to stop spoiling her so much if he were honest upon looking around the baby's room.

Koujaku chuckled, patting his friend on the back and told him he should be thankful for it if anything, “Don’t expect it to last, Akira did this too and Aoba got too comfortable with it. As soon as he started up again, Aoba was complaining and stressing just like before.” A fond smile turned Koujaku’s lips, thinking about his own son now. Akira was spending the day with Tae as Aoba had work and Koujaku had needed someone to look after him for a few hours. He'd yet to meet Peaches but Koujaku was sure the two would get along. As long as Akira wasn't too rough as the rambunctious three year old tended to be.

"Yeah..? Is he spending the day with Tae then?" Mizuki glanced over at the door as Noiz entered, moving to sit in the rocking chair next to Peaches' cot.

When Koujaku made a hum of affirmation he looked back, just in time to notice the other glancing between him and Noiz, "It's about time for me to go and pick him up actually. Don't want to keep her waiting." He flashed Mizuki a grin before turning to the door.

"You still on for later?" Mizuki followed his friend down the stairs, walking him to the door, "I dunno how long I'll be able to stay but we can get a couple of drinks in, I'm sure!"

Koujaku was pulling his shoes back on, mulling over what he still had to do that night, "Should be, yeah. Aoba should be okay with being left alone with Akira for a while. Black Needle?"

A wide grin spread over Mizuki's face, leaning himself against the wall as he watched Koujaku refasten his sword to his back, "Yep! See you then!"

-

Once Koujaku had left, Mizuki headed back upstairs to Noiz. He watched for a second, head poked around the doorframe. Noiz had his hand in the cot, running his thumb gently over the back of one of Peaches', unable to feel the softness of her skin or the tiny bones beneath. He looked serene to Mizuki's eyes, completely calm and relaxed. Not wanting to disturb him, Mizuki left, heading into the bedroom that they shared. He let himself lie back on the bed, hands folded behind his head.

Peaches would be having her first birthday next week and they still hadn't prepared anything for it. Obviously neither of them could cook, let alone bake so they'd have to order a cake in. As for the rest of the party... Well, neither of them had ever been to a kid's birthday party before. Mizuki had been to one at least, but hadn't stayed long once he realised he'd only been invited to be made fun of. So he couldn't presume to know all that much about what might happen at one and what they needed to do. Rolling onto his side, he decided it didn't really matter all that much if it wasn't perfect for her. After all, what about this family is perfect in the first place? Also the fact that she would be unlikely to remember anything that happened might be a factor.

He chuckled softly to himself before moving into the bathroom, planning on cleaning himself up before going out to meet to Koujaku. Mizuki did feel a bad about leaving Noiz with Peaches but he wasn't planning on getting drunk or staying out too long. He'd offered for Noiz to come with him and have a Dry Juice member babysit, but Noiz had refused saying that he'd rather, "chew my own ear off than listen to the old man talk when I could be home with Peaches." Mizuki'd had to laugh at that, grinning and ruffling Noiz's hair with a promise that he wouldn't be gone for more than an hour and a half.

"Noiz?" Mizuki had cleaned himself up, now poking his head into the nursery, "I'm going now, okay? I'm just gonna have one drink and then come home." Since they'd adopted Peaches, Mizuki had made a drastic cutback on how much he drank; he didn't want his daughter to ever see him as drunk as he was all too used to getting. He could go whole days now without so much as touching a can of beer.

Noiz simply nodded in reply with a mumble of, "Later." He glanced over at Mizuki, apparently waiting for something.

"Ah, right..." Stepping over with a grin, Mizuki tipped Noiz' chin up towards him, fitting their lips together for a long moment, "Bye..." Pulling away and straightening up, he turned to leave.

"You're making it up to me when you get home, just so you know." He heard the smirk in Noiz' voice and chuckled, taking the stairs two at a time.

 

 


End file.
